


Three Times

by Annzy_Bananzy



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annzy_Bananzy/pseuds/Annzy_Bananzy
Summary: Three times.Three, separate times.Three times Snufkin had tried (and failed miserably) to kiss Moomintroll.The first time he overlooked without a second thought, assuming Moomin just didn’t understand what he’d been trying to do. The second time he’d actually had witnesses to the incident, which was absolutely mortifying. But this third time? He’d tried to do everything right and it still didn’t work.He wasn’t sure if he should start yelling or start crying.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 30
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy! Tumblr user "makingsmoominsamusical" made a very simple request for a "first kiss" story, and since I had already written a shorter "first kiss" fic between these two I thought I'd go a little extra this time.

_ The First Time _

The summers were usually mild and calm in Moominvalley, especially at the start of the season. Today there were sparse, fluffy clouds decorating the sky, and the sun’s rays were just the right temperature to send any furry creature to dreamland. 

“Falling asleep on a boat isn’t a very good idea, you know.” Snufkin chuckled when Moomin’s entire body straightened up, his hands fumbling with his fishing pole before managing to hold onto it. 

“I wasn’t falling asleep!” Moomin denied immediately. He cleared his throat, and when he shifted his legs the tiny fishing boat rocked in the water. 

“Ah, you weren’t?” Snufkin chuckled again, facing forwards before reeling in his line to make sure his bait was still attached. It was. “My mistake, then.” 

Moomin groaned quietly, stretching out his back. He turned around on the little bench so he could face Snufkin rather than the water, leaning his pole against the inside of the boat. “But it is rather nice and warm, with just a cozy light breeze — maybe we could take a little nap?” 

Snufkin followed suit, turning around so he could sit and face Moomin. Though he still held his pole in his hand as he grinned at his boyfriend. “We’ve only been fishing for an hour. I told you that I’d be out on the lake for most of the afternoon today, and you said you could handle it.” 

“I know.” Moomin sighed and closed his eyes, leaning forward to rest his head on his paws. “I’m sorry. I’ll just take a little break then — keep fishing, please.” 

Snufkin felt his gaze soften as he watched Moomin breathe peacefully. He shifted so he was straddling the bench, that way he could cast his line and still keep an eye on Moomin. If the troll fell asleep and started falling one way, the boat would tip over immediately and Snufkin would prefer not to go for a swim right now. 

Snufkin tried to refocus himself, to pay attention only to the lake, his line, and his own body. But of course he found himself continuing to glance over at Moomintroll; just to make sure he didn’t tip the boat, he assured himself. But he knew that wasn’t the only reason, and there was only so much you could hide from yourself. Eventually he gave in and turned his head completely so he could watch Moomin. He admired the way the sun gleamed off of that white fur, his large chest rising and falling with deep, even breaths, his small ears twitching every so often. 

He was so adorable, and Snufkin found himself becoming very, very weak. 

With a start, Snufkin snapped his head back to the lake, swallowing and closing his eyes. He was fishing, that’s what he was doing. And he was certainly not thinking of abandoning his pole just to snuggle up in Moomin’s lap and nap the day away. Definitely not. 

Oh, but would it really be so bad if he was? 

Snufkin looked back to Moomin, smiling softly. He quietly reeled his line in and took the hook off so he could gently poke Moomintroll with the end of his pole. 

Moomin startled awake immediately, looking side to side before his eyes rested on Snufkin, the slight panic disappearing immediately. “Sorry.” 

“You don’t have to apologize.” Snufkin smiled wider, setting his fishing rod down on the floor of the boat. “I suppose we could nap here, if we lay between the benches. 

“What?” Moomin straightened up, his eyes wide in surprise. “But… fishing!” 

“It’s hard to focus on fishing when I’m worried about the boat capsizing.” 

Moomin flushed with embarrassment and covered his eyes with one paw. “Oh, I’m sorry — you should just take me back to shore, I didn’t mean to ruin your afternoon.” 

“Did I say anything was ruined?” Snufkin asked, extending his hand. He had to glance away when those dazzling blue eyes met his own, his heart pounding twice as hard as before. 

“Right.” Moomin slowly got to his hands and knees so he could lie on his side in the small space between the benches. He had to curl up quite a bit to fit, and he looked up at Snufkin with a sheepish smile. “Um, I’m not sure if you’d be able to join me here.” 

Snufkin examined the floor of the boat for a moment, humming to himself. He could definitely fit, he would just be pressed right up against Moomin’s chest fur. A sacrifice he was willing to make. He stood and took his hat off, setting it on top of the bench before slotting himself nicely between the walls of the boat and his beloved. He ran his fingers through his fur, sighing softly when Moomin’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist, filling his body with a soothing warmth

Yes, this was definitely the right choice. 

“Are you comfortable?” Snufkin had to ask. It would hardly be fair if only one of them was comfortable, after all. 

“Yes,” Moomin whispered, nuzzling the top of Snufkin’s head with his snout. “Very much so.” 

Snufkin felt a small shiver run down his arms as Moomin nuzzled against him. He closed his eyes, leaning into him as his mind began to wander. 

He knew that face nuzzling was a very intimate gesture for large creatures like Moomin, something only to be reserved for family, very close friends, and your partner. It took the place of kissing for them, since to kiss anyone’s face with such large snouts would be an awkward affair all around. 

But laying together in the snug fishing boat, under the comforting rays of the sun, with Moomin’s head in the perfect position — Snufkin very much wanted to try kissing him properly. 

The thought seemed to wash over every inch of his skin, causing him to squirm just a little. But of course Moomin noticed, and Snufkin’s breath hitched when that deep, hushed voice asked: 

“Are you all right?” 

Snufkin swallowed, using Moomin’s chest to push himself up so he could look into those baby blue eyes. He wasn’t sure what kind of look he had on his own face, but he saw Moomin’s eyes widen slightly, searching his expression curiously. “I’m all right, Moomintroll,” Snufkin whispered. He slowly lowered himself back down, leaning forwards just a little so he could press his lips against Moomin’s. 

Moomin bolted upright, causing Snufkin to topple to the floor right when he was only an inch away. 

“Did you hear that!” Moomin exclaimed, starting to look all around. “I think I — no, I definitely heard a large fish splashing around! Oh, we should definitely get back to fishing, it’s why we came out here in the first place after all!” 

“I didn’t hear anything,” Snufkin grumbled, rubbing at the back of his head. Thankfully he hadn’t hit it hard against the wood, but it was enough to be a little sore. 

“Oh, really?” Moomin laughed, and it sounded… off, somehow. He snatched both of their poles up, holding one out to Snufkin before he moved to sit on his bench again. “Well I’m certain of it!” 

Snufkin sat up slowly, raising a brow at Moomin. What had gotten into him? Had Snufkin not made his intentions clear? Was Moomin really just that excited about catching a large fish? Moomin certainly didn’t seem aware that he’d interrupted anything… 

Snufkin sighed, reaching behind him for his hat so he could fit it over his head, concealing his eyes as he took his fishing pole back. “Thank you. I do hope we catch it, then.” 

“Me, too!” Moomin chirped, quickly casting his line out before staring avidly over the lake. 

Snufkin raised a brow, slowly preparing his own line as he watched Moomin out of the corner of his eye. His heart was still pounding, and as his mind replayed their almost-kiss over and over again, he felt himself shiver once more. He was certain his cheeks were red. 

With a light shake of his head, Snufkin cast his line, assuring himself that this just wasn’t the right time. Maybe Moomin didn’t know what he wanted to do — the young troll had certainly never kissed anyone like that before. Yes, that must be what it was, and Snufkin wouldn’t worry about it any further. 

* * *

_ The Second Time _

Moominhouse was hosting one of its famous dinner parties outside, their long dining table all decorated to the nines as the sun hung low in the sky. The Moomin family was all present, of course, along with Little My, the Snorks, Sniff, Mr. Hemulen, Mrs. Fillyjonk, Mymble Jr., and the inspector. 

Snufkin was joining in on the festivities as well, sitting at the very end corner of the table with Moomin by his side. His talkative boyfriend acted as a buffer between him and the other guests, for which he was grateful. Snorkmaiden sat across from him, with Little My right next to her and Sniff on Little My’s other side. 

“You’re going to love the desserts Snufkin and I maid, Snorkmaiden!” Moomin was telling her, smiling proudly. “I don’t want to spoil what they are, but they’re just the right amount of sweet and tart, and the creme we’ll put on top is chilling as we speak!” 

“It’s rhubarb pie.” 

“Little My!” 

“Oh, I love rhubarb!” Sniff exclaimed, already drooling at the thought. 

“What?” Little My snorted, taking another bite of her mashed potatoes. “Anyone with a nose can smell it, what’s the point in keeping it a secret?” 

Snorkmaiden chuckled, reaching across the table to pat Moomin’s arm consolingly. “Oh, I’m sure I’ll still love the surprise, don’t worry!” 

Moomin crossed his arms, pouting as he glared at Little My. 

Snufkin couldn’t help but snicker a little, teasing quietly, “You look like a very cross Mrs. Fillyjonk, dove.” 

“Well, I am very cross!” He huffed and slumped down in his chair, but his pout was already turning into a smile. 

Little My rolled her eyes. “Oh, quit your moping. Isn’t it time to pull out your precious creme and feed us these desserts you’re raving about?” 

“Yeah!” Sniff echoed, rubbing his hands together. “I want to eat something sweet!” 

“Fine, fine.” Moomin pretended like it was a great effort to rise from his chair. “If my public demands it.” 

“Good Lord.” Little my groaned and let her head fall back against the chair. “I hate when you’re in these moods. I thought Snuff was supposed to cure these bouts of dramatism.” 

“No one can stop Moomintroll’s drama,” Snorkmaiden teased, obviously trying not to laugh too hard. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Moomin demanded, his cheeks darkening in embarrassment as he placed his hands on his hips. “I’m not that dramatic!” 

“You kind of are,” Sniff argued bluntly. 

Moomin puffed his cheeks out for a moment before looking over at Snufkin quizzically. “Am I?” 

“Well,” Snufkin started, acutely aware of everyone’s stares. He smiled sheepishly at Moomintroll as he stood from his own chair. “Sometimes.” 

Moomin deflated, hanging his head as the others began to laugh good-naturedly. “Oh.” 

Snufkin chewed at his lip, making sure the others were too distracted with their own laughter before leaning in, nuzzling his nose against Moomin’s cheek. “But that’s one of the things I like about you.” 

Moomin perked up then, smiling warmly at him. “Thanks.” He took Snufkin’s hand, entwining their fingers as they began walking back to Moominhouse. 

Once in the kitchen, Snufkin got to work cutting the pies they’d made, setting the slices on little plates as Moomin pulled the whipped creme from the fridge. They worked in silence, making sure each slice looked presentable with a generous dollop of creme on top. 

“Do you think everyone will like it?” Moomin worried quietly, being very careful with each spoonful. 

Snufkin nodded, placing a comforting hand on Moomin’s shoulder. “Of course they’ll like it.” 

“I hope so.” Moomin let out a breath of relief, setting the creme down as he surveyed them once more, probably double checking that they all looked even. 

Snufkin smiled to himself, admiring those careful eyes. Moomintroll was so cute, wanting everyone to enjoy what they’d made together. He moved closer, nuzzling his nose against Moomin’s cheek again, smiling more when Moomin nuzzled right back against him. 

“You know,” Moomin whispered, smiling warmly at Snufkin. “Even if they don’t enjoy our pies, I had a lot of fun making them with you.” 

Snufkin felt any words he could have said getting caught in his throat. He couldn’t stop staring at that smile, his heart pounding like a drum against his chest. The desire to kiss Moomin hit him like a train at full speed, and he was helpless to stop himself. 

“Moomintroll,” he whispered. Remembering what happened last time on the boat, he tried to make his intentions a bit more clear by hooking one arm around Moomin’s shoulder, his other hand caressing Moomin’s cheek as he moved ever closer. 

Snufkin had to quickly shuffle his feet and wave his arms around so as not to fall, as suddenly there was only air in front of him. 

“I just remembered something!” Moomin exclaimed, laughing in that  _ off _ way again as he headed towards the stairs. “All throughout dinner I was thinking Mamma’s centerpieces could use some origami lilies! I’m just going to go make some really quick!” 

Snufkin blinked, and Moomin had already disappeared up the stairs. Which left him stranded in the kitchen, mouth agape not unlike a fish. 

“What just happened?” he whispered to himself. 

“I think you know what happened.” 

Snufkin felt every hair across his body stand on end as he turned to the source of the sound. It was Little My, sitting on the kitchen table and already digging into a slice of rhubarb pie. 

“When did you get here?” Snufkin asked, although he had a very good idea of when. Of course she’d just had to see such a horrifying scene — of  _ course _ . He felt like he was standing in a pool of lava, his whole body slowly melting in complete mortification. 

Little My snorted, waving her forkful of pie around with a rare look of sympathy on her face. “Long enough to see him reject you, that’s for sure.” 

“He did not reject me,” Snufkin argued immediately, because to do otherwise was admitting defeat. 

“Oh, really?” Little My raised a brow. “Because to me, it looked like you were about to kiss him, and he ran up the stairs like a coward.” 

Snufkin groaned out loud, lowering his head into his hands. He noticed with dismay that his face was ten times warmer than before. “I’m sure there’s an explanation for —” 

“What did it look like to you, Snorkmaiden?” 

Snufkin tensed, slowly peeking between his fingers to see Snorkmaiden hiding behind the small wall that separated the living room from the kitchen. She had a sheepish look on her face, and her fur was a pale red. Probably from second-hand embarrassment, if Snufkin had to guess. 

“That’s, um…” She glanced away, her voice going quieter. “That’s what it looked like to me, too.” 

Snufkin stood there for a few moments, simply staring at the two women as his body shut down. Having one person witness his rejection was something he could handle, especially since it was just Little My. But to have two people witness such a humiliating moment? And worse, for that second person to be Moomin’s ex-girlfriend? It was more than Snufkin could bear. 

In a flash he’d leaped on top of the counter and was attempting to flee through the window. 

“Oh, Snufkin!” Snorkmaiden rushed in, managing to latch onto his ankle just as Snufkin had fit his head outside. “You can’t just run away from this!” 

“I’m sorry but I’ve rather overstayed my welcome, I think.” Snufkin desperately tried to free his ankle from her grasp, but  _ damn it _ Snorks were strong. It wasn’t long before she’d had him back inside the kitchen, sitting on the counter as he adamantly looked away from her and Little My. 

“Aw, the poor thing’s embarrassed,” Little My cooed. 

Snorkmaiden glared down at her, telling her to be quiet. She took a breath, her fur slowly returning back to white before she turned to Snufkin, her eyes holding a pity so strong that Snufkin almost started clamoring through the window again. 

“Everything is fine,” Snufkin shot out, even though nobody had said otherwise. 

Snorkmaiden sighed again and shook her head. “It is  _ not _ fine! Moomin’s doing that thing again, where he doesn’t explain what he’s thinking or feeling. Surely you’re angry?” 

Angry? Snufkin paused, thinking that over for a moment. He supposed it would be in his right to feel angry, but he wasn’t. Truly the only thing he felt was… 

“Hurt.” Snufkin’s voice cracked as he said it, and he had to quickly close his eyes to stop any tears that were threatening to come out. “I’m just hurt. And confused.” 

“And you have every right to be,” Snorkmaiden assured him, her soothing voice making him feel just a little better. “Do you want me to talk to him for you?” 

“No!” Snufkin shook his head, bringing his legs to his chest so he could hide his face in his knees. He hated feeling so small and weak, but they’d already seen him humiliated so what was the point in keeping up pretenses? All he wanted to do right now was curl up in his tent and cry. Maybe scream a little while he was at it. “No, I can handle whatever this is on my own, thank you.” 

Snufkin’s body shook slightly as he repressed his sobs, and the two girls were silent for what felt like an hour. 

“I know,” Little My spoke up. He heard her little footsteps on the counter right next to him. “Maybe you just need to be even more straightforward about what you want.” 

“How in the  _ world _ would I do that?” 

“Well,” Snorkmaiden joined in. “Have you tried simply  _ telling _ him you want a kiss?” 

Snufkin tensed up, his whole body shivering at the idea of stating such a thing outright. “Wouldn’t that… ruin the moment?” 

Little My snorted. “Like the mood wasn’t ruined this time?” 

“Little My,” Snorkmaiden hissed, “hush. He’s in a delicate place right now.” 

“I am not —!” 

“Well excuse me.” Little My rolled her eyes. “But these two are being idiots! How hard would it be for Snufkin to say ‘hello, I want to put my lips on yours.’ Or how hard would it be for Moomin to say, ‘actually, I’d rather we not do such a thing, thanks.’” 

Snufkin felt his mouth go dry. “Do you think that’s it?” His voice was so quiet that he was surprised Snorkmaiden and Little My heard him at all. “Do you think he… am I trying to force him to do something he doesn’t want to?” 

Snorkmaiden opened her mouth to say something, but soon stopped, thinking it over. She sighed, looking at Snufkin with sympathy. “I think Moomin’s the only one that can answer that.” 

“And you’ll never know if you don’t ask,” Little My added, nodding her head decisively. “So let’s go.” 

“Not right  _ now _ , Little My!” Snorkmaiden caught her as she jumped off the counter, securely holding the squirming mymble against her side. “They both need some time to cool down.” 

Little My huffed, limbs going limp like a doll’s under Snorkmaiden’s arm, but still holding her head high. “Fine. Then let’s take these pies out before the creme melts.” 

“Right.” Snorkmaiden smiled softly at Snufkin, assuring, “That’s why we came to the kitchen in the first place, to help with the plates. We weren’t trying to spy, I promise.” 

“I was.” 

“Hush, Little My!” 

Snorkmaiden turned away from him then, which Snufkin was grateful for. She started picking up plates, handing two to Little My to carry while she expertly balanced a few on her arm, taking them all outside. 

Snufkin stayed on the counter, curled up with tears in the corners of his eyes. He knew they were right, that he should just ask Moomin what was going on. But it was just so humiliating! Here Snufkin had thought that maybe he just wasn’t being obvious enough about wanting a kiss, while Moomin was evidently trying to make it clear that he wasn’t into it. Oh, why did Snufkin have to start wanting kisses anyway? Everything was going wonderfully until such selfish desires reared their ugly head. 

He should just forget about it. Put this whole mess behind him and never, ever try to kiss Moomin again. But even as he thought that he knew that wasn’t the solution. Until he knew for certain that Moomin truly didn’t want to kiss him, a part of him would always long to try. 

Snufkin groaned, resting his head on his knees again. “This is why only fools fall in love.” 

He stayed in the kitchen for a little longer, but when he heard Snorkmaiden and Little My returning he hurried out the window. He couldn’t stand to see anyone else tonight, he just couldn’t. 

* * *

_ The Third Time _

For the next three days after that disastrous dinner party, Snufkin made sure to wake up early and head off somewhere, leaving a note on his tent to tell Moomin where he’d gone (without actually giving the location, since he wanted to be alone). He hadn’t intended for this to go on so long; he thought he would just need a day to sort through his thoughts and decide how he wanted to approach Moomin about this. But when the second day came he felt nothing but panic at the thought of seeing him, and the third day was much the same. 

Snufkin sighed, skipping rocks beside the Moomin’s bathhouse. It was the afternoon, and his body was starting to itch. But whether it was itching for an early start to his travels or itching for him to muster up some courage and talk to his boyfriend, he wasn’t sure. 

He knew he was just prolonging something that had to happen, but he simply wasn’t ready. He still didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what to  _ do _ . Any time he thought of asking Moomintroll something akin to, “Do you want to kiss me?” his throat closed up and his body shook just slightly. 

He was afraid. 

Afraid of officially being rejected. Afraid that Moomin would be too polite and assure him that he did want to kiss Snufkin, even if deep down he truly didn’t. Afraid that… that Moomin didn’t like him the same way anymore. 

He knew that last one was ridiculous, logically he knew that. Of course Moomin still liked him that way — he wouldn’t nuzzle his cheek, or hug him so securely, or wait for him every year if he didn’t like him. But the doubt had planted its seed, and Snufkin couldn’t get rid of it no matter how hard he dug for it. 

“Augh!” Snufkin kicked at the sand before stomping back towards the forest. This was getting ridiculous, this wasn’t like him at all. He knew what he wanted, and all he needed to do was find out what Moomin wanted. It was simple! Why was he making it so complicated! 

“Snufkin!” 

He resisted the urge to groan out loud when Snorkmaiden ran up to him during his forest walk. No doubt she’d want to offer her help, but he didn’t want her to talk to Moomin about this. That would be even more embarrassing, having someone else solve his problems for him. 

“Hello,” Snorkmaiden greeted once she caught up. She continued without waiting for Snufkin to even look at her. “So, I assure you that I have not said a single thing to Moomin about how you’re feeling —” 

Snufkin stopped, turning to give her a sharp look. “But?” 

“But,” Snorkmaiden crossed her arms, frowning at him. “He knows he’s upset you and he’s been moping in his room for most of this time, staring out at your tent.” 

Snufkin sighed, hanging his head as guilt settled in his stomach. He could just imagine it, the forlorn look on that usually cheerful face, those beautiful blue eyes welled with tears as he waited patiently for Snufkin to come back. “Of course he is.” 

“Just talk to him,” Snorkmaiden advised gently. She hesitated before putting a paw on his shoulder. “I’m sure the two of you can straighten this whole thing out.” 

Snufkin looked up at her, guilt still heavy in his stomach as bitter words poured out of his mouth. “Why would  _ you _ want us to?” 

Snorkmaiden grit her teeth, taking her hand away as she snapped, “Before you say anything else, might I remind you that I’ve supported  _ both _ of you throughout your entire relationship, and Moomin never would have found the courage to confess to you if I hadn’t talked to him.” 

Great. Now he just felt even worse. He groaned and covered his face with his hands. “I’m sorry. I have no excuse for saying that.” 

“I know you’re upset, so I’ll let it go this once.” She began pushing Snufkin back towards Moominhouse. “But only if you stop being a drama queen and  _ talk _ to him _. _ ” 

Snufkin’s entire body recoiled at the idea. He ducked down past her hands and took two steps away, shaking his head. “I can’t! I can’t just  _ say _ it — I’ve tried simply saying it out loud to myself and I can’t even do that!” 

Snorkmaiden crossed her arms again, looking Snufkin up and down and no doubt noticing how he was starting to shake just slightly again. “You’re afraid,” she concluded softly. 

There was no point in denying it, so Snufkin just pulled his hat further over his face. “Incredibly so.” 

“Of what?” 

“Despite what people think, I have many things I fear.” 

“What’s scaring you right now?” 

Snufkin ground his teeth together, shaking his head. He was not divulging that to anyone, not even a friend trying to help. 

Snorkmaiden stayed silent for a moment, then she let out a long sigh. “I don’t know what Moomin’s thinking either, all right? But I had this idea. You said you don’t want to ruin the mood by just asking outright, but I think Little My’s right in that Moomin  _ needs  _ to hear you say that you want a kiss. So… what if you set up a romantic, starlit picnic, and invite Moomintroll out to eat and dance, and when you’re already holding each other close the moment will feel right and you can ask him then.” 

Snufkin chewed at his lip, thinking that over. In theory it sounded much better than the idea of just going up to Moomintroll, both of them clearly hurting, and asking what was running through his head. Going out for a date might help to lighten the mood between them, get things back to some sort of normalcy before they had a good talk. And, who knew, maybe… maybe that was the atmosphere Moomin wanted for his first kiss, anyway. No, no, he shouldn’t think like that — getting his hopes up could prove to be very dangerous depending on what, exactly, Moomin was thinking about this whole situation. 

Snufkin tilted his hat back just slightly, feeling like a child as he looked up at Snorkmaiden. “Will you help me set something up?” 

Snorkamiden brightened, clapping her hands together. “Of course.” 

… 

Snufkin nervously tapped his fingers against his harmonica, waiting for Snorkmaiden to bring Moomin up to the picnic they’d created. They’d picked a small meadow beside the Lonely Mountains, and placed candles in a large circle around a blanket that held a basket of sandwiches and strawberry juice. Snufkin hoped it looked nice as he sat in the middle; he just wanted everything to go well. 

He could do this, he told himself. He could set the mood, and try a  _ third _ time to kiss him, and… listen to what Moomintroll had to say, if anything. 

“— right up here.” Snorkmaiden’s voice was faint in the distance, but Snufkin could hear it if he strained. 

His heart stopped when he heard Moomin’s voice for the first time in three days. “This wasn’t necessary,” he told Snorkmaiden in a hush. “I’m the one who should have set something up for him, not the other way around. I thought he wouldn’t want a big scene like this.” 

“For goodness’ — look, it’s already set up, so you better appreciate it! He’s a nervous wreck, you know.” 

Snufkin pursed his lips. So much for “not telling Moomin” how he was feeling. 

Moomin groaned in distress. “Oh, why,  _ why _ am I like this?” 

“I’m sure he’d like to know that, too.” 

“I know.” Moomin sighed. Their footsteps were loud and nearby now, and Snufkin clutched his harmonica tightly in his hands. “I just hope I can say something that makes sense.” 

“I think everyone hopes that right now.” 

They reached the picnic spot then. Snorkmaiden smiled encouragingly at Snufkin while Moomin stood slightly behind her, his hands clasped together nervously and his tail between his legs. 

Snufkin’s mouth felt dry, so he swallowed before tipping his hat to both of them. “Good evening.” 

Moomin just stared at him until Snorkmaiden elbowed him in the stomach. “G-good evening,” he croaked out, looking out at all the candles. “You’ve really outdone yourself here, Snufkin.” 

“I’m glad you like it.” Snufkin clutched his harmonica like it was his lifeline. He glanced at Snorkmaiden, who nodded once before clapping her hands. 

“Right! Well, I’ll leave you two alone.” 

Moomin turned to her with panic clear in his eyes, but Snorkmaiden simply gave him a look that said “ _ Sit Down _ .” He swallowed before padding his way over to Snufkin, giving a nervous smile as he sat across from him. 

Snufkin waited until Snorkmaiden had actually walked away before saying anything. “How have you been?” 

“Oh, um.” Moomin tapped his hands on his knees, his eyes never settling on one spot for too long. “Nothing really to report. You?” 

“Much the same.” Snufkin took a deep breath before holding his harmonica up to his lips. “Let me play something relaxing.” If nothing else it would settle his own nerves, though he hoped Moomin would be soothed as well. 

Snufkin didn’t really have a set song in mind when he’d started playing, but he was hardly surprised at the melody that took form in the notes. It was the song he’d created when Moomin and him had first decided to start dating. Long, expectant notes to symbolize how Moomin waited for him, then the same long notes intermingled with quick accents between each one, to remind him that Snufkin thought of him during that time, too. Then, a brief section where he imitated the sounds of the birds chirping, before giving way to some low, comforting tones that were meant to show how easy it was to be together. 

When he finished, he opened his eyes to see Moomin smiling warmly at him, his eyes shining with an adoration that used to scare him. It was still kind of scary, but… a good kind. The kind that made him smile back, and encouraged him to be brave enough to face his fears. 

“I love that one,” Moomin whispered, scooting closer so he could put his paw on Snufkin’s knee. “Though I do love all your songs.” 

“Surely you have a favorite,” Snufkin replied, placing his hand over Moomin’s. He felt goosebumps run up his arm as Moomin flipped his paw around, grasping Snufkins’ hand and entwining their fingers. 

“I do.” Moomin looked up at the stars. “It was the first one that you had made just for me. Back when you were experimenting with lyrics.” 

“Oh, no.” Snufkin covered his face, feeling embarrassed already. He hated all of his old lyrics — such was the cycle of any creative type, he supposed. 

“Don’t be like that.” Moomin laughed earnestly, squeezing his hand. “Can I sing it for you?” 

Snufkin resisted the urge to groan out loud. “I’d rather you didn’t. But if you must, then can we dance to it?” 

Moomin brightened immediately, nodding. He did love to dance, after all. They helped each other to their feet, starting to dance with an open position — just hand contact, as if to start swing dancing. But instead they swayed together, Moomin clearing his throat before singing one of Snufkin’s songs in his low, even tones. 

“ _ The stars still shine during the day,  _ _  
_ _ And I’m still here when I’m away. _ _  
_ _ The darkest night is just before the day; _ _  
_ _ I’m still here when I’m away _ .” 

“I remember this one now.” Snufkin found himself laughing softly at the memory. “That was the year you’d wished I’d never have to leave.” 

Moomin’s cheeks slowly turned red as he glanced away, though they continued dancing. “Yes. I’m sorry about that by the way. I was so, so insecure back then, and… I was still afraid that one year you simply wouldn’t return.” 

Snufkin settled his laughter, instead looking up at Moomin in worry. “Do you still feel that way?” 

“Not so much anymore.” Moomin’s voice was quiet, just a few decibels above a whisper. “Sometimes, when I’m already feeling down on myself. But those days are far and few between.” 

Snufkin smiled softly, nodding his understanding. “I wish I could take your doubts away completely.” 

Moomin squeezed Snufkin’s hands, pulling him a little closer. “Well, that’s when I sing that song; to help get rid of my doubts. So, in a way, you are taking them.” 

“I suppose I am.” Snufkin smiled wider, taking one hand away to pull his hat off and let it fall to the ground. He reached for Moomin’s right paw, moving it to his waist before placing his own hand on Moomin’s shoulder, continuing to dance in the more intimate closed position. “How would you feel if I composed a waltz for you?” 

Moomin’s eyes lit up, his ears twitching and his tail flicking about. “I would love it,” he whispered, nuzzling his snout against Snufkin’s temple. “But we wouldn’t be able to dance together if you were playing.” 

Snufkin took a moment to respond, his brain going rather fuzzy after being nuzzled like that. His quickened heart made itself known in his ears, and he had to force himself to look into Moomin’s eyes instead of at his lips. “We could hum it together, after I teach it to you. Then we could dance all night.” 

“That sounds wonderful.” Moomin’s voice was right in his ear, and Snufkin felt his knees go weak. He did his best not to stumble, but he was sure Moomin could feel him grow stiff in his dancing since his arm slid further around Snufkin’s waist, as if to ground him. 

Snufkin swallowed, and just like the last two times he felt the desire to kiss Moomin completely wash over him. He closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the feeling just enough so he could think clearly. He didn’t want this to go like the last two times; he couldn’t just go for it, he needed to talk first. 

“Moomintroll,” Snufkin whispered, opening his eyes so he could see Moomin’s expression. “I would very much like to kiss you.” 

They stopped dancing, Moomin’s face completely unreadable, his eyes clouding over. 

Snufkin felt himself starting to shake.  _ No _ , he thought, closing his eyes again as he willed his body to still.  _ He hasn’t even said anything, stop it! _

“Snufkin,” Moomin finally spoke, but Snufkin was too terrified to open his eyes. “I…” 

Snufkin pulled away, snatching his hat off the ground and shoving it back onto his head. “If you don’t want to, just say so.” 

“Wait, please!” Moomin’s grabbed Snufkin’s arm, keeping him from running off. “Let me explain.” 

“What is there to explain?” Snufkin was surprised at just how even his voice was coming out, considering how much he wanted to scream at the night sky. “You don’t want to, I understand. You don’t need to say another word.” 

“Snufkin, my warm, spring breeze — please, look at me.” 

As if on instinct Snufkin squeezed his eyes closed tighter instead, shaking his head ever so slightly. 

“Please. I will get on my knees if I have to.” 

“Let me go.” 

“Snufkin,  _ please!” _

Snufkin grit his teeth, tears filling his eyes immediately as he finally forced himself to look at Moomintroll. He was shocked to see tears already falling across that white fur in waves. 

“I’m sorry I keep pushing you away.” Moomin’s words were rushed, unsure when he’d get another chance to explain himself. “And I’m sorry I haven’t tried to tell you why, but it’s because I don’t really understand it myself.” He squeezed Snufkin’s arm, pulling him closer without any resistance. “Because I want to try it, I do! I’m just so  _ nervous _ about it! I’ve never kissed anyone before, and I am petrified at the thought that I’ll be bad at it, or that I’ll disappoint you somehow, or, or worse, that I won’t even like it, and then you’ll feel awful, and—and leave me for someone who’s better at this stuff than I am.” 

Snufkin stared at him, his eyes wide and round, his heart slowly returning to a more normal rhythm, his breaths evening out. He wasn’t sure if he felt relieved, but he at least felt more calm. 

“And I know that last thought is ridiculous,” Moomin continued, letting Snufkin go so he could wipe at the tears stuck to his fur. “If you were going to leave me you would have done so already. And honestly, how many times do you need to return to Moominvalley before I get it through my thick skull that you’ll always come back to me? But, I’m still…” 

“Scared,” Snufkin finished for him, taking a deep breath. 

Moomin nodded, closing his eyes. Soon he was starting to shake, just like Snufkin had been moments ago. “I’m sorry for upsetting you. I understand if you don’t want to see me again for a few more days.” 

“No.” Snufkin shook his head, gently taking Moomin’s right hand between both of his. Moomin’s eyes were still closed as he continued, “I’m sorry, too, I should have just asked you about it. Instead I worked myself up into a tizzy, thinking, foolishly, that you didn’t like me anymore.” 

“What?” Moomin snapped his eyes open, staring at Snufkin as if he’d lost his head. “Of course I like you! Snufkin,” he reached up with his free hand, caressing Snufkin’s cheek with his warm, soft fingers. “I love you more than the moon loves the tide.” 

Snufkin’s whole body felt like it was floating, his heart pounding right into his throat. He laughed quietly at himself for reacting so strongly, since that’s what got them in this mess in the first place, but he still leaned into Moomin’s touch. “I feel the same.” 

They stayed like that for a long moment, neither quite knowing where to go from this point. 

Moomin swallowed, slowly tugging his hand out of Snufkin’s grasp. He slowly reached for Snufkin’s hat, giving him plenty of time to push his hand away if he wanted. Snufkin only nodded softly, so Moomin grasped the brim and pulled the hat off, letting it fall to the floor before wrapping his arms around Snufkin’s shoulders in a firm hug, his snout nuzzling the side of his head. 

Snufkin relaxed into the embrace, leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around Moomin’s waist as best he could. He did always enjoy feeling that soft fur on his skin. 

“I feel weird saying this,” Moomin whispered, his low voice sending shivers down Snufkin’s spine. “But… can you wait for me? Until I’m ready?” 

“Can I wait?” Snufkin couldn’t help it; he started laughing. Loudly, boisterously, like Moomin had just said the funniest joke in the world. He knew he spooked the soft-hearted troll when those arms tightened around his back. “Moomin, I think it would be rather unfair if I  _ didn’t _ wait for you. Don’t you think?” 

Moomin thought about that for a moment, and soon he was laughing with him. “You know, you’re right. I should have you wait for me more often!” 

Snufkin snorted, burying his face into Moomin’s shoulder as his body shook with laughter. All of his previous nervous energy seemed to be coming out in a fit of hysterics. “Oh? And what would you have me wait for?” 

“From now on you have to wait for me while I take my afternoon nap.” 

“Oh, is that right?” 

“Mmhm. And you’ll have to wait for me to properly digest my breakfast before taking me on an adventure.” 

“Ah, yes, that seems fair.” 

Moomin laughed harder, squeezing Snufkin once before nuzzling the top of his head. “And, hm… you have to wait for me to wish you goodnight before you can fall asleep!” 

Snufkin snorted again, gently pushing Moomin away so he could smile properly at him. “All right, that’s going a bit far.” 

“Drat. Shouldn’t have reached for the sun.” 

They both shared a laugh then, just smiling at each other. The mania Snufkin felt was quickly going away, and his mind wandered to one of the fears Moomin had voiced. “Can I tell you something?” 

“Anything.” 

“You don’t have to worry about being good at kissing.” He chuckled at the look of utter shock on Moomin’s face. “It’s true. Because if you really like someone, you won’t care how good they are. Plus, things like that improve with practice anyway.” 

“Oh.” Moomin flushed, his eyes glancing away. “I never thought of it like that.” 

Snufkin nodded, feeling more at ease the longer they talked. He reached up, caressing Moomin’s cheek as he said this next part. “And if, when we try kissing the first time, you end up not liking it—we don’t have to do it anymore.” 

“What?” Moomin obviously didn’t believe him. “But you’ve tried three times to—” 

“Please don’t remind me.” 

“I just don’t see how you’d be okay with that.” 

Snufkin creased his eyebrows together, trying to think about how best to put this. “There are lots of ways to express love. I don’t need kissing to be one of them.” 

“But you obviously want to—” 

“Once I know how you feel about it,” Snufkin interrupted, because he was absolutely certain Moomin was going to mention the three failed kissing attempts  _ again _ . “Then I can accept it. From then on, when I feel the urge to kiss you, I’ll just give you the biggest hug I can muster instead.” 

Moomin smiled at the thought, but still seemed unsure. He gripped the hand that was on his cheek, squeezing it gently. “If you say so.” 

Snufkin pursed his lips slightly. “Moomin, I’ve lived the majority of my life without kisses. I’ll be fine.” 

“Yes, but…” Moomin trailed off, his cheeks slowly darkening. He cleared his voice, quiet as he mumbled, “I’ve just never seen that look on your face before.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“When you tried to — I mean, when you want to kiss me.” Moomin swallowed, gently tugging Snufkin’s hand off his face. “I’ve never seen such a strong, er… desire there, before.” 

Snufkin felt every hair on his body stand on end, embarrassment once again making its way up and through his body. Did he really look so different? He supposed it made sense, because he definitely  _ felt _ different when he wanted to kiss Moomin. But still, the idea of his own face betraying so much of his emotion, well, he didn’t like that one bit. Because this is what happened when you showed too much—you scare people away. 

Snufkin closed his eyes, bowing his head so he could hide it in his free hand. “I’ll try to control myself better.” 

”Please don’t,” Moomin whispered, entwining Snufkin’s fingers between his own. “It just surprised me the first time, and then I started to overthink the whole thing.” He nuzzled the top of Snufkin’s head, whispering, “But ultimately I’m glad that I get to see more sides of you.” 

Snufkin couldn’t believe how his heart was already back to fluttering like a bird’s. He raised his head just enough to catch Moomin’s eyes, and from the way the troll stiffened, Snufkin was sure that desire he had been talking about was somewhere in his expression. 

“It still surprises you,” Snufkin mumbled. 

Moomin exhaled in a puff of nervous laughter, glancing away. “Well, I’m not— I mean, it’s very flattering to have someone look at you that way.” 

Snufkin felt just a tiny bit better hearing that, grinning softly as he teased, “I know.” 

Moomin tensed even further, turning his head fully to the side as he blushed deeper. “Oh, what? I don’t, I haven’t tried to—oh, curse this expressive face of mine.” 

Snufkin laughed, covering his face again as he mumbled, “Snorkmaiden and Little My are right. We are idiots.” 

“They’ve been telling me as such for the past three days.” 

“Have they really?” 

“I mean, I suppose it’s my fault, locking myself in my room like that. Oh, I guess I am rather dramatic, aren’t I?” 

“Sometimes.” Snufkin smiled, leaning in to nuzzle his cheek against Moomin’s. “But like I said before, I rather like that about you.” 

Moomin’s ear twitched as Snufkin’s voice entered it, their hands clasping more tightly together. Those light blue eyes surveyed Snufkin’s face for a long moment, the tension leaving Moomin’s body as he spoke. “Should we get to the picnic part of the evening? Wouldn’t want those sandwiches to go to waste.” 

“Don’t tell me you’ve been skipping meals, too.” 

“... Remember when you said how you liked me being dramatic?” 

Snufkin scoffed, shaking his head as he tugged Moomin into sitting on the blanket. “Sometimes, but when it involves your health that’s a different story.” 

“Sorry.” Moomin smiled sheepishly as Snufkin opened up the basket. “I was just too nervous to eat breakfast. Or lunch...” 

“But you ate dinner?” 

“A little, yes. Not tonight though.” 

Snufkin stopped, staring at Moomin in utter shock. “Don’t tell me you went the whole day without eating anything — that can’t be good for you!” 

“I had a snack!” Moomin tried to argue. “And water! Plenty of water. You know, I’m not even hungry now, just forget about it—“ 

“Nice try.” Snufkin held a sandwich out to Moomin, his other hand in his hip as he pinned Moomin with an utterly unimpressed look. “But I will gladly sit here and wait for you to eat after hearing that.” 

Moomin shrunk in on himself as he took the sandwich. “Have I mentioned you look lovely this evening?” 

Snufkin quirked a smile, shaking his head. “You told me with your eyes. Now eat.” 

* * *

_ The Fourth Time _

“Run, run!” Snufkin laughed as he and Moomin raced through the forest, desperately trying to escape the wall of rain chasing them. “Into my tent!” 

“Wouldn’t it be better to take shelter in the house?” 

“There’s no time!” Snufkin insisted, glancing behind his shoulder. It was a very heavy, but fast-moving rain, which meant the storm would pass quickly. Summer rains — you could never predict them. 

They reached his tent just in the nick of time, for right after he zipped it up behind them the fat droplets pelted against the fabric. 

“We’re safe.” Snufkin laughed once more, pulling his hat off and setting it to the side. He turned, smiling brightly at Moomin before laughing harder. “What are you doing?” 

Moomin was clearly uncomfortable, curled up in the far corner of Snufkin’s tent with a sheepish smile on his face. “I just don’t want to make a mess of your home.” 

Snufkin raised a brow at him, reaching over to take his hands and pull him out of such a ridiculous pose. “What about me says that I don’t like messes?” 

“Fair point.” Moomin let himself be pulled, but then he quickly lost balance and ended up flopping onto his stomach. 

“Ah, good idea.” Snufkin moved to lie on his stomach next to him, resting his cheek on top of his folded hands. “A little rest will do us good.” 

Moomin chuckled, rolling his eyes a little. “Yes, I definitely meant to do this on purpose.” He pushed himself up to his elbows, looking around the tent with interest. “How long do you think the rain will last?” 

“Oh, not long I’m sure.” Snufkin hummed, kicking his feet lightly up and down. “It came so quickly that it’s bound to leave just as fast.” 

Moomin nodded, and Snufkin took note of just how tense he seemed. “Ah, I see. Good to know.” 

Snufkin raised a brow at him, confusion slowly creeping in. Why was Moomin so nervous? He’d been inside his tent plenty of times since they’d started dating. “Is everything all right?” 

“What?” Moomin laughed, clearly nervous as he nodded. “Of course! Just trying to think of something we could do while we’re here.” 

Snufkin stared at him, hoping his face conveyed that he did not believe Moomin one bit. But he wouldn’t force him to speak just yet, so Snufkin pushed himself up a little and reached for his bag. “Well, if you want something to do, let’s make some music.” 

It didn’t take long for the two of them to be sitting across from each other, staring at the small instruments laid before them. Snufkin was debating between playing his harmonica and his flute, while Moomin was hesitantly reaching for the tambourine. 

“I really should put more practice into learning an instrument.” Moomin shook the tambourine, chuckling softly. “Then we could play some duets.” 

Snufkin smiled, taking his flute as he suggested, “Your voice can be your instrument. It seems you know some of my old lyrics by heart, anyway.” 

Moomin perked up, his ears standing at attention as his tail flicked about. “You want me to sing with you?” 

“Well, I’ll be playing the flute,” Snufkin corrected, glancing away. It was unreal just how cute Moomin looked when he was really looking forward to something. “And you’ll sing with it.” 

“Oh, yes, of course.” Moomin laughed softly, setting the tambourine back down. “I do like your voice, though.” 

“Mm,” Snufkin hummed, taking note of how his heart flipped once inside his chest. It was just a compliment, what was he getting so worked up about? “Thank you.” He swallowed, holding the flute to his lips and closing his eyes as he began to play. 

At first he was playing one of his newer songs, one that he came up with this year and didn’t have any lyrics for. He figured he’d slowly transition to one of his older pieces so Moomin could sing along, but it seemed he didn’t have to as Moomin began humming a simple, low harmony along with his flute. Snufkin felt rather surprised, as he didn’t believe he’d played this one often enough for Moomintroll to know it so well. Still, his deeper, soothing voice added something to the tune that Snufkin adored, and he had to stop himself from smiling so he could keep playing. 

A few more songs were played just like that, with Snufkin cycling through some of his own favorites and Moomin humming along to each and every one. Just how many of his songs did Moomin know? He brought the current piece to a slow end so he could lower his flute and stare at Moomin quizzically. 

“Have you recorded some of these? How do you know them all so well?” 

Moomin’s ears twitched as he glanced up and away, his cheeks becoming a light shade of pink as he talked. “No, I haven’t recorded them. I simply, um… whenever you play a new one, I’ll hum it to myself over and over until it sticks in my head.” 

Snufkin felt goosebumps run up his arms as he clutched his flute to his chest. The thought of Moomintroll working so hard to remember each and every song he’d made, it made him feel far too seen, far too vulnerable. Which was scary enough on its own, but the fact that he found himself not minding too much as long as it was Moomintroll was even more so. Just how far had he fallen? He could feel his heart doing double time in his chest, and he had to swallow to take care of his suddenly dry mouth. 

“It comes in handy during winter,” Moomin continued, glancing at him before deciding to move closer. He sat next to him rather than across from him now, and Snufkin found himself looking away. “When I wake up from hibernation, usually humming some of your songs helps me back to sleep.” 

“Oh?” Snufkin tried to laugh, but it was far too breathy to sound normal. “Well, I’m glad they help.” They stayed like that for a moment, giving Snufkin a chance to calm his breathing. If he didn’t get himself under control he was certain that he’d long to kiss him again, which would just ruin everything. 

He jolted slightly when Moomintroll’s paw gently pried one of his hands off his flute, and when he turned to ask what he was doing the words died in his throat. 

Snufkin was used to Moomintroll staring at him. Did he like it all the time? Of course not, but Moomin had learned when he wasn’t in the mood to be looked at and always looked away respectfully. This time though, Snufkin wasn’t sure if he minded the look he was being given. He actually had a feeling that he liked it a little too much. 

Those soft, round blue eyes looked at him like he was the only thing that mattered. Which wasn’t uncommon, but this time there was a certain determination to them. Like Moomin had come to a very important conclusion the longer he stared at Snufkin. 

Time felt frozen, and Snufkin found that he had to remind himself to breathe. He glanced between Moomin’s eyes and their enclosed hands, whispering, “Did you want to say something?” 

Moomin nodded slightly, but instead of saying anything he brought Snufkin’s hand up to his face, pressing a light kiss to his knuckles. 

Snufkin felt like all of his breath had been sucked out of him, a tiny lightning storm forming in his brain and sending small shocks down his spine. He ducked his head when Moomin tried to catch his eyes again, but he was sure his ears were a bright red. Why had he taken his hat off? 

“Snufkin,” Moomin whispered, and that deep, caring voice sent even more shivers down his spine. “You promise it doesn’t matter if I’m bad at it?” 

“It?” Snufkin echoed, his head feeling much too dizzy to think right now. 

“Kissing.” 

Snufkin had to look at Moomin then, eyes wide with surprise. That’s what this was? Moomin was ready, and he didn’t have to hold back? “Is that why you were so nervous when we came in here?” 

Moomin’s ears lay flat as he looked away, nodding again. “I wanted to bring it up as, haha, ‘something to do,’ but lost my nerve rather quickly.” 

Snufkin tried not to laugh, but he found himself with a big and most likely goofy smile on his face instead. It felt like flowers were growing in his stomach as he got to his knees, wrapping his arms tight around Moomin’s neck and nuzzling against the side of his head. “You could be the worst kisser in the world and I think I’d love you even more.” 

“What?” Moomin had to laugh, wrapping his arms snugly around Snufkin’s waist. “How does that make any sense?” 

“Because you’d be trying something new for me,” Snufkin explained gently, pressing a kiss to the space right below Moomin’s ear. He brought his voice down lower, loving the way Moomin’s ear twitched from the sound. “Besides, that just means you’d need a lot of practice to improve, and I’d love to teach.” 

Moomin swallowed, his breaths coming in shallow. Snufkin placed his hand over Moomin’s heart, glad to see it was beating just as fast as his own. Though he had to refrain from calling out in shock when one of Moomin’s arms grabbed his legs, pulling Snufkin in a more seated position so he could lay in Moomin’s lap. 

Snufkin found himself laughing, bracing himself against Moomin’s chest as he grinned at him. “I forget just how strong you are sometimes.” 

Moomin smiled back, nuzzling against Snufkin’s temple. “Really? Because I am always aware of how easily I can pick you up.” 

Snufkin dug his fingers into his fur, eagerly leaning into Moomin’s snout. His brain was quickly getting all fuzzy again, like it always did before that urge to kiss him took over. He felt Moomin move down to nuzzle at his neck, and with a light gasp he realized that Moomin was  _ trying _ to get him into that longing state. And it was definitely, absolutely working. 

Both Snufkin’s head and body felt much too hot as he gripped Moomin’s face between his hands, readjusting him without any argument. He slid his arms back around Moomin’s neck, pulling him in as he leaned up and finally kissed his beloved, sweet dove. 

Moomin’s grip around his waist tightened immediately, and any fears he’d had must have melted away, because he turned his head just a little more so their lips fit even better against each other. 

Their long, first kiss came to a gentle end, giving way to a second, and a third, while Snufkin began running his fingers through the fur at the back of Moomin’s neck, enjoying how he shivered against him. Snufkin stopped counting then, only coming out of his haze when Moomin pulled far enough away for Snufkin’s hand to have to slide to his shoulder instead. 

Their eyes locked, and Snufkin smiled warmly as he whispered, “I’m guessing you rather like kissing now.” 

Moomin tensed, his cheeks flushing from a bright pink to an impressive crimson as he glanced away. “Well, I wouldn’t say—I mean, it is nicer than I thought, and I must not be so terrible at it after all—” 

Snufkin pressed a kiss to the tip of his snout, shocking him out of his rambles. “I enjoyed every second,” he whispered, stroking at Moomin’s cheek. 

Moomin swallowed, leaning into Snufkin’s hand. “I did, too.” 

“I could tell,” Snufkin had to tease. He quickly regretted it as Moomin began tickling him, forcing loud, uncontrolled laughs out of him as he squirmed in his lap. 

“Oh? Are you enjoying this, too?” Moomin asked, laughing and quite easily keeping Snufkin right against him as he mercilessly prodded him with his fingers. He stopped after a few moments, allowing Snufkin to curl up against him and focus on breathing again.

“How cruel,” Snufkin huffed, though his cheerful tone gave away his true thoughts. 

“That’s what you get for teasing me,” Moomin replied, holding his head up high. His ears perked up then, and he looked at the entrance of the tent. “Oh, the rain’s stopped.” 

“Hm?” Snufkin started running his fingers through Moomin’s chest fur, grinning at the way his long tail flicked about from the sensation. “No, no, I’m quite sure it’s still raining. In fact, I think it will rain right up until suppertime.” 

Moomin turned to give him a questioning look, but he seemed to understand the message when he saw Snufkin’s face. “Ah,” he cleared his throat, glancing away. “I do believe you’re right, silly me.” 

“Whatever should we do in the meantime?” Snufkin hummed, slowly bringing himself up so he could wrap his arms around Moomin’s neck once more. 

“Well,” Moomin didn’t hesitate to bring his arms back to Snufkin’s waist, pulling him as close as could be. “Maybe we could get more practice in.” 

Snufkin hummed in delight, kissing Moomin once before whispering, “That sounds perfect.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics that Moomin sings are from an actual song from the play "Mischief and Mystery in Moominvalley" (a FANTASTIC musical play that makes me smile like an idiot).  
> Also, whenever I write Moomins, I usually end up mixing canons from all of the iterations I’ve seen (there is so much to choose from, how can I possibly just pick one?). So, sorry-not-sorry for the lack of consistency there XD  
> Please consider leaving a comment <3


	2. Extra: Snorkmaiden's Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Snorkmaiden executes her right to tease one of her best friends about his relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who asked for this? Me, I asked for this. As a way to put more content of Snorkmaiden and Moomin being friends into the world. And as a way to introduce one of my favorite crack ships involving Snorkmaiden (do we still use the term crack ship or am I just old...?). 
> 
> Also, I want to say a huge THANK YOU to everyone who kudosed and reviewed this story! I know I had a lot of fun writing it, but I didn't expect so many others to latch onto it. I was so happy reading each and every comment, and I only hope everyone enjoys these little scenes half as much.   
> With that, enjoy!

_ Between the Third and Fourth Times _

Moomin hummed to himself as he plucked weeds in the garden, thinking about the wonderful night he’d had yesterday with Snufkin. He’d been so nervous, since he thought talking about kissing would be awkward and terrifying, but it wasn’t. Okay, it was in the beginning, but once it was all out in the open he felt a lot better, and he was sure Snufkin felt the same. 

“Good morning!” 

Moomin looked up, brightening at the sight of Snorkmaiden coming over. He got to his feet, brushing the dirt off his knees as he greeted, “Good morning, Snorkmaiden! Good thing you’re here—Mamma was wondering if you’d be interested in some eggplants?” 

“Oh, that would be lovely, thank you.” Snorkmaiden nodded once, her hands behind her back as she stopped in front of him. She looked to the sides before asking, “Is Snufkin around?” 

“Not today.” Moomin took the sunhat off his head so his ears could breathe a little. “He’s off fishing, and I’m helping Mamma with some chores. After this I have to fix a squeaky floorboard.” 

“Aw, that’s nice.” Snorkmaiden smiled, tilting her head at him. “So, everything’s all right with him now?” 

“Oh, everything’s great!” Moomin clutched the hat to his chest, sighing softly as he remembered dancing with him. “Thank you so much for your help, really.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.” Snorkmaiden grinned, leaning in to whisper, “So, did you two kiss then?” 

“What?” Moomin felt his fur bristle, heat pooling in his stomach. He really, really did not like the smirk on her face right now. “Why are you asking?!” 

“Oh, come on!” She giggled, holding her hands up by the side of her head, her eyes far off like they did when she was recalling a particularly romantic tale. “I’m invested now! After all my efforts I deserve to know how it all panned out.” 

Moomin shook his head, using the sunhat to hide his face. “That’s much too private!” 

“Oh, you’re no fun.” She huffed. “Little My was right, I should have just stayed around and spied for myself.” 

Moomin gasped, dropping the hat to stare at her as panic rose in his throat. “Tell me you didn’t!” 

“I just said I didn’t.” Her arms were crossed over her chest, eyes gleaming with curiosity as she stepped closer, lowering her voice again. “But that reaction means you did kiss, right?” 

Moomin groaned and shoved the sunhat back onto his head, falling to his knees to pluck more weeds out with renewed vigor. “You can’t just ask someone something like that.” 

“It’s a simple yes or no question!” Snorkmaiden insisted, kneeling beside him. She bumped their shoulders together, practically begging, “Come on, what’s it like?” 

Moomin did his best to ignore her, mumbling, “I’m not telling you anything no matter what you do.” 

“Oh, come on! You can ask me a question in return so it’s fair.” 

Moomin snorted. “What could I possibly have to ask you that would be on par with—” He stopped, an old thought of his coming directly to the surface of his mind. He turned to her with a grin of his own, pleased to see her tense up. 

“What?” she asked, nervous now. “What do you want to ask me?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing, really,” Moomin drawled, slowly taking his hat off so he could see Snorkmaiden fully. “But I think I know why you’re  _ really _ so interested in what kissing is like.” 

Snorkmaiden’s paws clenched into fists on her knees. “What do you mean? I just told you, I’m invested—” 

“Yes, that’s what you want me to believe, isn’t it?” Moomin chuckled, crossing his arms confidently as he straightened his back. “What a clever, little cover-up.” 

Snorkmaiden narrowed her eyes at him, searching his face. “Whatever it is you’re trying to say, just say it.” 

Moomin chewed at his lip, trying to hold her in suspense just a little longer. But he couldn’t help it, the words coming out of him in a rush: “You have a crush on Alicia, don’t you!” 

“What?!” Snorkmaiden’s fur turned bright pink all at once, and she quickly looked away. “How could you even—don’t be so ridiculous!” 

“I knew it!” Moomin exclaimed, shaking in excitement as he laughed. “I  _ thought _ you went up to see her far too often for it to just be friendly!” 

“You’re wrong!” Snorkmaiden tried to convince him, but he was absolutely certain he was right. “Alicia  _ is _ just a friend, a good one at that, but that’s all! She’s a busy witch in training and I’m far too busy taking care of Snork, and—stop laughing!” 

“You like Alicia~” Moomin began to sing, quickly dodging the punch aimed at his shoulder. “I bet when you read your romance novels you’re thinking only of her!” 

“Augh!” Snorkmaiden glared at him, her fur starting to turn green with anger. “Shut your mouth you, you…!” 

“Oh come on, it was obvious as soon as your fur changed color.” 

Snorkmaiden screamed quietly in frustration before crossing her arms and turning away from him. She had to take several deep breaths before her fur became white again, and once it did she sighed in relief. “Okay,” she mumbled, unable to look at him now. “So maybe I do. Can you blame me?” 

“Of course not.” Moomin moved to sit on the ground, crossing his legs as he smiled encouragingly. “She’d be lucky to have you, Snorkmaiden.” 

“You really think so?” Snorkmaiden sat down as well, hunching her shoulders shyly. “But she’s an impressive witch, and I’m just a girl—” 

“A girl who would do anything for her friends,” Moomin interrupted, because he was not going to let his dear friend talk badly about herself. “A girl that can go hiking all day and still have enough energy to cook dinner. A girl that can read three novels in a week. A girl that can do first aid as well as any doctor I’ve seen. A girl that isn’t afraid to speak her mind no matter what. That all sounds quite impressive to me.” 

Snorkmaiden’s fur was a bright yellow as she smiled at him, radiating happiness. “Thanks, Moomintroll.” 

“You’re welcome.” He smiled back, joking, “Not to mention a girl that put up with my ridiculousness for years.” 

Snorkmaiden laughed, dramatically flinging a hand to her head as she began imitating him.  _ “Oh, Snorkmaiden, if Snufkin doesn’t show up right this minute I think I might die!” _

“I never said that!” But Moomin hid his face in his hands anyway, his fur bristling with embarrassment. 

“You’re right, you’re right. It was more like,  _ How can I possibly go on without my dear, sweet Snufkin?” _

“Hush!” Moomin threw his hat at her, pouting as she continued to laugh at him, her fur still shining in yellow. 

“Sorry!” Although her giggling showed she wasn’t. “But that  _ is _ what you were like.” 

Moomin just continued to pout at her, crossing his arms over his chest. “This is what I get for trying to cheer you up? Mockery? Slander?” 

“It’s not slander if it’s true.” 

_ “Even more slander.” _

Snorkmaiden burst into more laughter, clutching at her stomach. “Oh is it? I’m certain I can get your mother to take my side on this.” 

Moomin opened his mouth to speak, but he had no good argument. He deflated, muttering weakly, “Please don’t say things like that around Snufkin.” 

Snorkmaiden snorted, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. “I hate to tell you this, but I think he already knows.” 

“Yes, but I don’t need anyone  _ reminding _ him about how I was.” 

_ “Was? _ Just yesterday I had to drag you out of your room because you were so distraught over him.” 

“Snorkmaiden, please,” Moomin groaned, dropping his head into his hands. He couldn’t take much more of this; oh, how often he wished to be calm and collected like Snufkin.  _ He  _ didn’t go around embarrassing himself with over-the-top reactions. 

“It’s not a bad thing,” Snorkmaiden told him gently. “It’s rather sweet if you think about it.” 

“How?” 

“Well, it just shows how much you like him.” Snorkmaiden carefully pulled Moomin’s hands off of his face, fixing him with a big smile. “You love him so much that you worry endlessly, but accept him as he is. That’s why it’s sweet.” 

Moomin flattened his ears against his head, smiling just slightly back. “Thank you, as well.” 

“You’re welcome.” Snorkmaiden sat back, her fur white again as she grinned at him. “Sooo, what  _ is _ kissing like then?” 

“Oh.” Moomin rubbed the back of his neck, laughing softly. “I wouldn’t know yet.” 

The garden was silent for three, long seconds before Snorkmaiden yelled, “WHAT?!” 

“I never said if we kissed or not!” Moomin pointed out, shrinking a little from the glare Snorkmaiden was giving him. “You just assumed we did!” 

“Oh, you are the worst!” She threw his hat back at him, huffing and shaking her head. “So I told you about my new crush for nothing?! When you two kiss the first time you better tell me all about it!” 

Moomin flushed deeply and used the sunhat to hide his face once more. “Absolutely not! Why should I?” 

“You owe me, Moomintroll!” 

“I hardly think that’s fair! Just because I reasoned out your new crush doesn’t mean I owe you anything!” 

“I’m not saying you owe me for  _ that _ , I’m saying you owe me for helping fix your bloody relationship!”

Moomin felt guilt pool in his stomach. He lowered the hat so he could peek at her over the brim. “I’m sure we would have talked soon enough—” 

”Oh, that’s rich.” Snorkmaiden scoffed, shaking her head. “If that were true you would have tried to apologize much sooner. You should have seen him when you left him all alone in that kitchen—he was absolutely crestfallen!” 

“I know, I know!” Moomin groaned, putting the hat down fully as he sighed. “We talked all about it last night—” 

“A night that would have never happened without my intervention.” 

“Oh, would you…!” Moomin wished he had a good argument, but deep down he knew she was right. He was sure he would have worked things out with Snufkin on his own eventually, but Snorkmaiden did help speed up the process a small bit. “Fine.” 

“Fine?” Snorkmaiden perked up, her tail twitching back and forth. “So you’ll tell me when you kiss him then?” 

Moomin felt heat pooling in his gut once again at the thought, but nodded in agreement. 

Snorkmaiden squealed, rushing forward to tackle him in a hug. “Yes! Oh, it’ll be so exciting; I can’t wait to find out if it’s as good as the books make it seem!” 

“Why don’t you just find out for yourself?” Moomin tried to pry her off, not much in the mood for hugs right now. 

“Are you mad?!” She leaned back, covering her cheeks with her paws. “I’m nowhere near close enough to Alicia yet! And even if you and Snufkin do move painfully slow, I’m certain you’ll get a kiss long before me. I mean, with the way Snufkin looks at you? And goodness, when he called your name like that  _ I _ started to feel something—” 

Moomin tried to interrupt her with something intelligible, but all that came out was a garble of flustered syllables and hissed-out air. He shook his head, certain his face was bright red as he stammered, “You don’t need to tell  _ me.” _ He could still picture it as clear as day, that  _ look _ Snufkin had when he wanted to kiss. Those bright, brown eyes that were usually so careful to take in everything around him would turn cloudy, as if the only thing in his line of sight was Moomin. And his lips, always closed (except for the obvious times when he needed to open them), were parted ever so slightly in anticipation. And then there was his voice, like Snorkmaiden had mentioned; Moomin had never, ever heard such…  _ want _ in Snufkin’s voice before. He was a traveller who needed very little, who stayed detached from most material things to remain as free as possible. Which is why it was so shocking to see Snufkin desire anything that strongly, much less a kiss from him. 

Moomin shivered, covering his eyes as he mumbled, “It’s all so overwhelming.” 

“Really?” Snorkmaiden sounded surprised. “I thought you’d like getting so much attention from him.” 

“I do,” Moomin agreed, peeking at her between his fingers. “But to get so much of it at once? It makes me rather dizzy. Not to mention nervous that I’ll mess it up somehow. I mean, kissing is obviously important to him, but I don’t understand how it works! Are we supposed to be tasting each other or something? And what if we don’t like the taste?” 

Snorkmaiden burst into laughter, and Moomin got the distinct impression that she was laughing  _ at _ him. “You’re not  _ eating _ him!” 

“I know that!” Moomin argued, but some part of him felt relieved anyway. 

Snorkmaiden continued laughing a bit longer, eyes twinkling in amusement. “Well, I’ve never done it either, I’ve only read about it. I suppose we could ask Mymble what a real kiss is like?” 

Moomin straightened, his fur standing on end as he violently shook his head. “Absolutely not! You  _ know _ she’d tell my mother and I am definitely not ready for  _ that.” _

“Good call.” Snorkmaiden put a paw to her chin in thought. “Well, if you’re nervous because you don’t know how it works, then maybe you should read some of my romance novels.” 

“What?” Moomin hugged himself, his stomach churning at the thought. “But those kind of things are for—“ 

“If you say they’re only for girls I’ll smack you.” 

“Well, they are!” 

“They are not!” Snorkmaiden huffed, pushing at his shoulder in disbelief. “Anyone can like romance!” 

“Yes, I agree with that.” Moomin looked away, shivering lightly. “But only girls spend hours reading about it.” 

“Oh, you are something else sometimes.” Snorkmaiden shook her head before glaring at him. “How exactly are you going to solve your little issue without research on the matter?”

“Well, I…” Moomin was quickly starting to deflate again, clamping his mouth shut. “Okay, I see your point.” 

“Thank you.” She crossed her arms, sitting up a bit straighter. “I expect you to start reading a romance novel right after dinner tonight.” 

“Can I at least have a decent recommendation?” 

“Of course!” Snorkmaiden brightened, pushing herself to her feet. “I’m certain I’ve left some of my favorites in Moominhouse. I’ll gather a few up and leave them in your room.” 

Moomin sighed, putting his sunhat back on his head before nodding at her. “Thanks.” His stomach was twisting itself in knots at the thought of reading a pure  _ romance novel _ , but… well, if it was for Snufkin, surely he could muddle through it. 

* * *

_ After the Fourth Time _

Those romance novels were all right about one thing, at least: when you’re kissing, hours seem like minutes. Honestly they’d gotten a lot of other things right, too, but that had been the most surprising discovery for Moomin as he exited Snufkin’s tent in the early evening. 

“You’re sure you don’t want to come to dinner with me?” Moomin asked, smoothing out some of his fur. 

“It’s tempting,” Snufkin replied, a relaxed smile on his face as he stood just outside the entrance. His eyes were still a little clouded over as he watched Moomin, which was making Moomin question if he really needed to leave right then after all. “But no. After such a wonderful time together, I think I need to clear my head a little. Do you know what I mean?” 

Moomin swallowed, glancing away as he felt more heat pool into his cheeks. “I think so, but… would it be all right to ask you to clarify?” 

Snufkin’s deep chuckle caused some of Moomin’s fur to bristle. “Oh? Are you actually confused, or looking for a little flattery?” 

“Well, now it’s both.” 

Snufkin laughed again, leaning in to nuzzle his cheek so he could whisper, “Simply put, right now I don’t feel strong enough to stop myself from staring at you all throughout dinner.” 

Moomin felt completely frozen, but instead of ice encasing him it was more like he was at the very bottom of a volcano, and the heat was sending his brain into spirals. His voice cracked as he murmured, “O-oh.” 

“Oh, indeed,” Snufkin hummed, sliding his arms around Moomin’s neck so he could run his fingers through the fur at the back of his head. “Clarification enough?” 

“Very much so, yes.” Moomin let his eyes slip closed, leaning gently into Snufkins’ hands. He loved it when Snufkin messed with his fur; his hands were so gentle, and the light touch always left pleasant little tingles wherever it went. 

They must have stayed like that for at least a minute before Snufkin stopped, slowly pulling away as he mumbled, “You better go before I say something even more embarrassing.” 

“Hm?” Moomin lazily opened his eyes, raising a brow at him. “You really expect me to leave after hearing you say that?” 

“Yes.” Snufkin grinned at him, pulling away completely so he could pantomime zipping his mouth shut and locking it. 

“That’s hardly fair.” Moomin grinned back, reaching for Snufkin’s hand so he could kiss his knuckles like he did before. “But I think I know what the key to opening your mouth is.” 

Snufkin’s face bloomed into a bright shade of pink that Moomin was growing to love. He kept up the quiet act he’d started and simply pouted while Moomin burst into laughter. 

“Am I wrong?” Moomin had to ask, thoroughly enjoying himself as he let Snufkin’s hand go. 

Snufkin huffed silently, raising his hands and beginning to sign to Moomin instead, which always took Moomin a second to process. “ _ You’ve become far too arrogant. _ ” 

Moomin laughed again, attempting to sign back to him. Though he also spoke out loud, since he still wasn’t that confident with it yet. “Sorry. I just feel very, um… giddy.” He’d had to manually spell the last word with his hands since he couldn’t remember learning a sign for it. “I’m glad I can make you so happy.” 

Snufkin relaxed at that, smiling warmly and leaning in for one last kiss, which Moomin was glad to reciprocate. It was a short one, but Moomin didn’t mind when Snufkin pulled away, waving him off with still-pink cheeks. 

“See you tomorrow,” Moomin told him before finally heading towards Moominhouse. His own head was quickly drifting towards the clouds as he walked, indulging in the very recent memories of some very cozy moments in Snufkin’s tent. He’d never be able to look at Snufkin’s home the same way again. 

He was home much too quickly, and still felt like he was walking on air as he entered the kitchen. 

“You seem very happy, dear,” Moominmamma commented, finishing up setting the table. 

“Hm?” Moomintroll paused a moment, snapping out of his daydreams as he blinked at her. “Why do you say that?” 

“You were humming,” Moominmamma informed him, chuckling softly as she brought over a pot of squash soup to the table. “I assume Snufkin is the culprit for your mood?” 

“Ah, yeah.” Moomin looked away, trying not to smile so wide as his heart fluttered. He was starting to feel nervous that his mom could tell what he’d been up to all afternoon, but that was ridiculous! It wasn’t like he’d said anything, and he was usually happy after spending time with Snufkin anyway. Nothing was out of the ordinary here, nothing at all. 

Moominmamma hummed a little, surveying the table before nodding. “Can you go tell the others that dinner is ready? Your father is writing his memoirs, and Little My, Snorkmaiden, and Sniff are playing a board game in the room across from yours.” 

“On it!” Moomin quickly headed up the stairs, finding himself humming as he did. Goodness, maybe he was acting a bit different than normal. 

He went to the guest room first (well, technically it was the guest room, but Snorkmaiden was usually the only one that stayed the night there) and knocked three times before opening it. “Dinner’s ready!” 

“Oh boy!” Sniff got to his feet immediately, tipping over some of the game pieces in his haste to get some grub. 

“Sniff!” Little My and Snorkmaiden huffed at him, trying to set it back up while he was already down the stairs. 

“He was losing anyway,” Little My added, standing up and stretching her arms. She stared at Moomintroll then, raising a brow while Snorkmaiden rose to her own feet. “And where were  _ you _ all afternoon?” 

“Hm?” Moomin felt caught off guard, his fur bristling slightly at Little My’s accusing tone. He had to remind himself that she didn’t know anything, and he was definitely going to keep it that way. “Oh, um, you know, with Snufkin. Like usual.” 

“Hmm…” Little My narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms as she surveyed his face. “And what were you doing with Snufkin?” 

“He was showing me how to play some instruments.” Moomin felt rather proud of himself for coming up with such a lie that quickly. 

“Really? I didn’t  _ hear _ any instruments when I walked through the valley today. Did you, Snorkmaiden?” 

“Not that I remember,” Snorkmaiden agreed, raising a brow. 

Now both of them were staring at Moomin suspiciously, and he found himself swallowing nervously. “Really? How weird! Anyway, the food’s ready, so—” 

Snorkmaiden gasped, flinging her hands to her mouth as she whispered, “You did it, didn’t you?” 

“Did what?” Little My asked, immediately intrigued. 

“Nothing!” Moomin was quick to say, but it was too late. Snorkmaiden grinned knowingly at him, rushing forward and pulling him into a spinning hug. 

“Oh, how exciting! You have to tell me everything after dinner!” 

“What are you two talking about?” Little My was obviously getting frustrated, since she managed to latch onto Moomin’s tail and pull lightly. 

“Ow!” Moomin stumbled out of Snorkmaiden’s grasp before pulling his tail away. “Nothing! I don’t know what she’s talking about—” 

“Oh, come on!” Snorkmaiden giggled, her own tail flicking about in amusement as her fur shimmered yellow. “You promised to tell me, remember?” 

“You promised me, too,” Little My tried to get in on whatever was happening. 

Moomin huffed, glaring at both of them as he crossed his arms. “First off, nothing happened, and second I definitely did not promise to tell you anything, Little My.” The little mymble pouted at him, but before she could say anything Moomin turned on his heel and headed towards Moominpappa’s study. “It’s time for dinner, you two!” 

… 

All throughout dinner, Snorkmaiden shone in yellow and wouldn’t stop  _ smiling _ at him. All Moomin could think was how wise Snufkin had been not to come to come back with him tonight. He was just glad Snorkmaiden was trying to help him keep some sort of privacy, convincing Moominmamma that she was yellow simply because she’d had a wonderful time winning three games in a row. Which must have been true, because Little My grumbled something about luck when she brought it up. He just hoped Little My wouldn’t figure it out; he wasn’t sure how she’d tease him, but he knew she would. 

Once the food was eaten and all the dishes cleaned and put away, Snorkmaiden quickly pushed Moomin all the way up the stairs and into his room, locking the door behind her. 

“This looks rather suspicious you know—” 

“Oh, quit stalling!” Snorkmaiden hopped onto Moomin’s bed, crossing her legs and leaning forward in anticipation. “Tell me all about your first kiss~” 

Moomin tensed immediately, rushing forward to put his hand over Snorkmaiden’s snout. “Shhh! Little My could be  _ anywhere _ .” 

“Oh, come now.” Snorkmaiden rolled her eyes, pushing his hand away. “She’s your friend, too.” 

“I know she is.” Moomin pulled at his fingers, his ears twitching as he looked down at the ground. “I just don’t want to be teased about this right now.” 

“Well, no one’s teasing,” Snorkmaiden assured, patting the space next to her on the bed. “I am simply a very attentive listener.” 

Moomin stared at her for a moment, glancing between her and the bed before sighing in resignation and sitting next to her. “How could you  _ tell _ so quickly?” 

“Something in your voice.” She grinned, bumping their shoulders together. “Plus, I’d been thinking it was about time you finally got around to it.” 

“Oh, were you now?” Moomin grumbled, crossing his arms as he turned his face away. “Sorry I’m so ‘painfully slow.’” 

“As long as you’re comfortable that’s all that matters. Now get on with it!!” She grabbed his shoulders, starting to shake him a little. “How did it happen? Were you at your secret beach cave? Or maybe at the top of the Lonely Mountains? Ooh! Or you were out fishing on his boat!” 

“Stop!” Moomin felt his fur standing on end, imagining kissing Snufkin in each and every one of those spots and feeling quite surprised at how much he wanted to. “Please, stop talking.” 

Snorkmaiden pouted at him, putting her hands on her hips. “Then you better  _ start _ talking!” 

“Give me a minute!” Moomin covered his eyes, bringing his legs up to his chest in an attempt to hide a little. This was so embarrassing; where did he even start? He wished Snorkmaiden wasn’t so interested in this, but he did promise to tell her when he and Snufkin kissed for the first time so he supposed it made sense. He took a deep breath, lowering his hands as he began his tale. “We did start our day at the beach, just walking around and talking. We found a little family of crabs and watched them for awhile, and we were so distracted that we didn’t realize rain was coming until we heard the thick droplets falling a few yards away.” 

“Ooh, you got caught in a storm!” Snorkmaiden interrupted, putting her hands beside her head as her eyes shone with romantic possibilities. “And then you had to take shelter under a large tree, and huddled close to keep warm, and you called each other’s names and—” 

“We did  _ not _ do that.” Moomin cleared his throat, heat pooling equally into his cheeks and stomach. It seemed Snorkmaiden had been reading even more romance novels than him. “We did take shelter though, in Snufkin’s tent.” 

Snorkmaiden gasped, leaning close enough that Moomin felt her breath on his cheek. “You kissed him in his  _ tent?! _ That’s so… intimate!” 

Moomin almost choked. He dropped his legs to the floor and began pacing, needing to walk off the sudden heaviness in his chest. “Don’t say it like  _ that _ .” 

“But it is!” Snorkmaiden continued, staying on the bed as she grinned at him. “Kissing him in his very private and sacred tent? He’ll probably be dreaming about you tonight~” 

Moomin felt a shiver run up his spine, raising his fur as it went. Snufkin’s words ran through his head:  _ “I think I need to clear my head a little.” _ He shook his head and tried to smooth himself out, stammering, “It wasn’t like I planned it! The moment just seemed right!” 

“And that’s what makes it so sweet!” Snorkmaiden giggled again, kicking her legs against the bed. “So, you both hid in his little tent, and then what?” 

“Well I, I was going to bring up the idea of kissing when we got in but—don’t look at me like that! I was too shy and didn’t say anything. Snufkin suggested we make some music together and I agreed, and he played his flute and I hummed along for awhile, and then…” Moomin paused, trying to figure out how best to continue the story. “Well, I just started complimenting him, and it seemed like, um, well—he had that look on his face again, just a little, so—” 

“What look?” Snorkmaiden interrupted. 

“You know.” Moomin pulled at his fingers, flushing as he remembered the way those eyes stared at him and only him. “That...  _ look  _ he gets when he wants to kiss me.” 

“Ooh, right.” She gestured for him to continue, her tail still flicking about. 

“Yes, right—and.” Moomin swallowed, voice just a little louder than a whisper as he continued. “So I kissed his hand, and asked if he really wouldn’t mind if I was bad at kissing, and he assured me he wouldn’t, and I started nuzzling him and then he… you know. And there you have it.” 

“What?” Snorkmaiden pouted a little. “You can’t just skip the good part! What was the kiss itself like? Was he as soft as you thought? Did it make your heart sing? Did his little hands wander all over—” 

“Snorkmaiden!” Moomin interrupted, covering his eyes as his whole body began to shiver. “Stop!” 

“Ooh, so he  _ is _ a grabby partner!” 

Moomin groaned and slumped against his door, letting his forehead fall against the wood since he was starting to feel much too dizzy from all the heat swirling in his head. “I’m not saying one way or the other,” he muttered, though his back began to itch in all the places Snufkin’s fingers had indeed traveled over. 

“Okay, okay, ignore that last bit.” He heard the bed squeak, and a light thump when her feet landed on the floor followed by little steps. “Just focus on the kiss! How did it work? Was it as weird as you thought it’d be?” 

Moomin swallowed, slowly pushing himself away from the door so he could look at Snorkmaiden. She was enjoying herself far too much. “Thankfully it wasn’t that weird. Though I did wait until he was the one who leaned in to actually do it.” He rubbed at his snout, mumbling, “I was a little worried about aiming.” 

“Ah, that makes sense.” Snorkmaiden nodded, as if she was taking mental notes on the matter. Which she probably was, now that Moomin thought about it. 

“It was actually rather nice,” he started again, looking away. “Being that close to him, and having to really pay attention to his body language. While we were kissing it was like… nothing else mattered except each other. You know?” 

Snorkmaiden sighed softly, sounding wistful as she replied, “Oh, that sounds wonderful.” 

Moomin nodded, unlocking his door and hoping he could get her to leave very soon. “Anymore questions?” 

“Hmm…” Snorkmaiden hummed in thought, tapping at the side of her chin. “I guess I’m good for now.” She beamed and hugged him again, nuzzling his cheek gently. “Thanks, Moomintroll.” 

“You’re welcome.” Moomin relaxed, nuzzling back briefly before opening his door. “Now, please leave.” 


End file.
